Graham Humbert
Graham Humbert, also known as the Huntsman, is a character on ABC's Once Upon a Time. He is portrayed by Jamie Dornan. Graham's gallery is available here. Biography Background Raised by werewolves, he is a hunter who cares more for animals than he does humans, believing that although he was born by humans, wolves are his real family. He is eventually found and hired by the queen, Regina, who instructs him to kill her step-daughter Snow White and bring back her heart. Disguised as one of the royal guards, the Huntsman accompanies Snow White on a walk through the woods. However, Snow quickly realizes that he has been assigned to assassinate her, and runs away. He chases her and eventually finds her, but discovers that she had used her time to write a farewell letter to Regina. When he reads it, he is moved to tears, and so he lets Snow White escape, and brings Regina the heart of a stag instead. However, when Regina goes to put Snow's heart in her vault, she discovers that this is not her heart and realizes that the Huntsman tricked her. Angry, she rips out his heart instead and makes him her servant, putting his heart in the vault instead. Season 1 When Regina unleashes the first Dark Curse, Graham becomes the town sheriff. He makes Emma Swan his deputy, but Emma discovers that Graham is having some sort of secret physical relationship with Regina. Graham confronts Emma about it, and kisses her briefly, causing some of Graham's memories of the Enchanted Forest to come back. Looking for his heart, Graham goes to the tomb of Regina's father, because the same symbol that was on Regina's vault is on the tomb. However, he doesn't find anything there. After Emma and Regina get into a fight, Graham tells Regina that he doesn't want to continue their relationship, saying that he doesn't feel anything for her and longs for a relationship where he does feel something. He and Emma go back to the police station where Graham tends to Emma's wounds. It is then that he and Emma share another kiss, this time all of Graham's memories are returned. He thanks Emma, but Emma does not understand. Meanwhile, Regina enters her father's tomb where her secret underground vault lies. Heartbroken, Regina decides to physically break Graham's heart and crushes it, killing him. Graham's death is later dismissed as a heart attack. Season 2 It is revealed that Graham, due to being under Regina's control, aided her in the capture and possibly the murder of Kurt Flynn, along with the attempted kidnapping of Owen Flynn. Storybrooke Live Graham appears in Storybrooke Live, his statuses and blogs are available here. Trivia *Graham is based on the huntsman from Snow White, with aspects of Mowgli from The Jungle Book. Behind the Scenes *He was originally supposed to be Sherlock Holmes, but the creators could not get the rights and made him the huntsman instead. *Graham is a fan of pixie sticks, according to the original script. Appearances Season 1= *'S1, E01:' "Pilot" *'S1, E02:' "The Thing You Love Most" *'S1, E03:' "Snow Falls" *'S1, E04:' "The Price of Gold" *'S1, E05:' "That Still Small Voice" *'S1, E06:' "The Shepherd" *'S1, E07:' "The Heart is a Lonely Hunter" *'S1, E22:' "A Land Without Magic" (flashback) |-|Season 2= *'S2, E17:' "Welcome to Storybrooke" (flashback) |-|Books= *'Bk 1:' "Reawakened" *'Bk 2:' "Shadow of the Queen" Category:Characters Category:Enchanted Forest characters Category:Storybrooke characters Category:Season 1 characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Shadow of the Queen characters Category:Hunters Category:Sheriffs Category:Snow White